The couplings for such pipes are cast in two portions which are linked by means of nuts and bolts. The casting process is not ideal and is often subject to inaccuracies and is expensive.
It is an object of present invention to provide a method of producing coupling which is not only more accurate and easy but is also less expensive than prior art methods.